The heat producer or generator of this invention is intended for use in circulating heating systems in residential and commercial or industrial installations of the type designed to use a fluid heating medium. The generator produces heat within the medium by friction, and thus is intended to replace conventional combustion type generators in such systems. It is the general object of the invention to provide an energy efficient, compact, and long lasting heat generator for fluid medium heating systems.